Displays, seasonable or substantially permanent, are a recurring need, and are arrayed for others to view as attractive, interesting, entertaining, or informative, among other reasons. Individual and/or interconnected strings of articles such as lights, ornaments, political advertisements, general advertisements, and strings of interconnected letters forming words, are nonexclusive examples of such displays.
At least one example of one or more articles and/or interconnected articles that may be detachably secured to the clamp display system for decoration or advertising is a string or cord of interconnected light bulbs, whether fluorescent, incandescent, LED's, or other luminaries. Another example of articles and/or interconnected articles that may be detachably secured to the clamp display system of this document are individual or connected ornaments, lighted or unlighted, such as Fourth of July ornaments. Yet another nonexclusive example of articles and/or interconnected articles that may be detachably secured to the clamp display system are advertisements, which may range between general commercial advertisements and political advertisements, and may include, for example, a string of individual letters assembled to form one or more words.
In the absence of the availability of the clamp display system, such articles and/or interconnected articles might be attached to a structure or to a structural member with cellophane tape, fasteners such as nails and other means that penetrate or mar the structure or structural member, and which degrade the finish of the structure or structural member.
Although some effort has been exerted in the past to provide means for displaying such interconnected articles, most have proven too complicated, too costly, and difficult to install. Accordingly, an unsolved problem exists in connection with providing an apparatus and system to fasten to a structural member either individual or interconnected articles. More particularly, a need exists in the industry for a new and useful clamp display system that is capable of fastening to a structural member one or more articles, including articles interconnected to a string, cord and/or electrically activatable string (in this document, individually and collectively, a “cord”) by positioning the article or articles on a plurality of clamps that are slidably and removably mountable on a member of the structure (in this document, a “structural member”).